Bun is in the Air
Bun is in the Air is an episode from season 60. In this episode, Bun and Brushy go on a date that goes wrong when they kill Cryptie. Starring *Bun *Brushy Featuring *Cryptie *Josh Appearances *Sluggy *Handy Plot Brushy is seen driving her car when she stops at Bun's Bakery, which was closing for the night. Bun is seen packing everything up when he sees Brushy enter his bakery. Bun greets her, and Brushy does the same. Bun hands Brushy a bun with red frosting on it that is shaped like a heart, and Brushy is lovestruck upon seeing it. Brushy asks Bun if he'd like to get a ride in her car, and Bun agrees. Brushy starts her car and drives away from Bun's Bakery. Meanwhile, Cryptie is seen looking for a mythological creature on a piece of paper. Bun and Brushy look at each other for a little bit, then slowly stretch their heads to kiss each other. Before they kiss each other, they see a tree in their way and scream. The screen fades to black, and Bun and Brushy wake up safe. However, Bun is missing his tusks for some reason. He exits Brushy's car and see Cryptie with two holes through his body; one in the heart and one in the right lung. Apparently, his tusks flew out of his jaw when they crashed and shot through Cryptie. Brushy and Bun freak out and try to find a way to cover their crime up. Brushy and Bun bury Cryptie under a tree, and they sigh. Josh is seen planting a tree in his backyard when he sees Brushy and Bun burying Cryptie's corpse. Josh wonders what they're doing and walks towards them. Bun sees Josh and gets scared. Josh asks them what they're burying, and Brushy says they're planting a sapling. Josh doesn't believe them, but then sees the sapling in the ground. Josh trusts them and walks across the street. However, before he can make it across, Handy accidentally hits him with his car. Handy freaks out and tells Bun and Brushy not to tell anyone, then drives away. Brushy fixes her car and drives away with Bun. Brushy drops Bun off at his house, and Brushy drives home to her house. Before Bun can walk inside, he is lifted off the ground by a monster of some sorts. Brushy enters her house and sits down on a chair, stressed. The episode ends with her looking at a picture of Bun and a picture of Cryptie, upset about both of their losses. Deaths *Cryptie has Bun's tusks shoot through him. *Josh is ran over by Handy's truck. *Bun is eaten by a monster. Trivia *Sluggy is seen on the tree Brushy crashes into. *The monster Cryptie was looking for was the Jersey Devil, a horse with bat wings and a horse's head. **The monster Bun is carried away by is the Jersey Devil. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes